Pierre
by Chibi RPer
Summary: Crossover between Skellig and Lost & Found
1. Chapter 1

****

Chapter One

I found him in the garage on a Sunday afternoon. I had decided to start exploring, I had never been to France before, not even on holiday, and now I had come to live here. I was worried because I couldn't speak French; I never attended my French classes at Merton Junior. No, I'm not a person who skives off school, well, maybe I do, but only that lesson, and only that term. I miss that old school, all my friends, even the teachers I suppose. But now, no, I've got bigger fish to fry, well, it really depends on how big the first ones were. 

When we first got here, to this cul-de-sac, it was really quiet, but as it went into school terms, it began to get busy with all these kids going to and from where I was to go, once my French language course with the black magic witch was over. The black magic witch, we had met Miss, or should I say, Madame Leverend last week, the day after we moved in. She has long, black hair, pale skin and an eerie essence of evilness around her. I wonder if any of the monkeys swinging all the way to Genera School and back had Miss Leverend for a while. I wonder if he did. Him. In the garage. I wonder if he's still there. I wonder what he's doing there. I wonder…

I remember stepping cautiously over the red tape at the garage door, it was like police tape, I felt guilty for being in what seemed a crime area. I remember the dusty French books, ancient novels and classics, I remember opening a few, reading some writing that puzzled me, closing them and shoving them back on the shelf. I remember pushing things around, moving things, coughing and sneezing. Then, I remember him, sitting in the corner, pale and small, his eyes looked like shadows, his mouth dry. A spider scuttled over a small box at his side, a lunch box and a drink flask. 

"Who goes there?" he mumbled, he sounded like a normal person, but sounded all crackly, like an iced over stream being broken up. He had a French accent but spoke flawless English. 

"Uh" I was stuck for words. Who was he, what was he doing there? "Hi, I'm Caty, I've just moved in."

"Oh, well, this is my house, go away"

"My new garage is your house?"

"No, my house is not here, I do not want to be in my house. Your so-called garage will be my house, mommy will not miss me. Only me and teddy live here, you go away now please."

He hugged a small ragged threadbare teddy at his side, then it hit me, he was only a child. I pitied him. Kneeling down beside him I asked

"Little boy, what's your name?"

"Why should I tell you?" he snapped.

'Jeez this kid is stubborn' I thought.

"Well, I told you my name so you can tell me yours."

"Hmmph" he turned away, folding his arms in a sulk.

"Well?" I insisted "What is your name and how old are you?"

"If I have to tell you, I am Pierre, I am 7, teddy is 7 too." 

"Well, why don't you tell me where you live? Then I can tell your mommy and she can come and get you and look after you." I suggested this, hoping he would agree and get out, stubborn brat, I didn't want him there infected what was to become my den.

"No, I don't need you, I don't need mommy, teddy will look after me" he extended his arm, reaching out to me and giving me a hard shove. I toppled over and fell onto my back. Standing up briskly I dusted myself down and glared at him.

"Now go away, and don't come back. How can I run away if people know where I am?" He turned around, facing the corner. I decided it was no good and left...


	2. Chapter 2

****

Chapter Two

That night I couldn't sleep. He kept wandering into my dreams, pushing away the torture machines for Madame Leverend and just standing there, his mop of brown, untidy hair, his scruffy clothes and his teddy bear clutched in his arms. There had been a news report earlier. 

__

Young Boy, Named Pierre, Son Of French Government Member, Sandrine Parrousski, **MISSING**. 2,000,000 Euro's reward if found. 

It must have been him, who else could it be? Well, lots of people, seeing as I knew hardly anybody. 

The alarm rang. Reaching over I aggressively whalloped it.

"Shut up" I groaned and rolled over, pulling the pillow over my head.

"Mornin' Cat." Dad saluted, grinning. My mother glared at him.

"Sorry, I meant, Bonjour Caty!" He looked at my mum, warily. She nodded approvingly and I laughed. Dad unfolded a paper and I stopped suddenly. There he was. Again. On the newspaper, the photo of him clear and full of life unlike how I had seen him. 

"Pierre" I whispered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing mom, nothing, gotta blast, see ya later!" Grabbing two croissants off a plate mom had set on the table I snatched my jacket of the coat stand. I pulled a brush through my tangled long blonde hair and I legged it all the way down to the garage, kicking open the door. It creaked, the top hinge gave way and the door hung on its side but I didn't care. I heaved and hauled some large boxes out of my way and there he was, just like the picture, still there, still alive, still with the look of anger on his face when he saw me.

"I thought I told you to go away."

"I can't leave you here, everyone is looking for you."

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO. I don't need people. Go away." He flung his arms around in distress. I grabbed his shoulders and held him still.

"Stop it now" I shouted through gritted teeth "Or I'll ground you." 

Immediately, he hung still and limp in my grip. 

"Now, come one, let me get you out, we'll go up to my house and I'll give you a proper meal."

He nodded. I helped him up and picked his teddy from a nearby box. I led him out of the garage and he shielded his eyes from the suns glare. He reached up and tapped me. I took his hand and we headed for the house.


	3. Chapter 3

****

Chapter three

"Caty? Is that you?"

I ushered Pierre up the stairs and into my room, leaning over the banisters and shouting "Uh, yeah mom, it's just me, I'm just going up to my room okay?"

"Okay, just don't go exploring again, I'm going to clear out the garage today."

"Okay." Running into my room I sighed with relief. "See? My mom is clearing out the garage and if you hadn't come with me you…" I stopped abruptly. "Hey, don't touch that. Pierre was prodding and poking a glass dolphin on the shelves. I snatched his hands away and he withdrew it quickly, looking at me cautiously.

"Hey, it's okay, I'm sorry. Here" I handed him the glass figure "It's a dolphin, see?" I reached inside my bag and pulled out a chocolate bar. It was a wonka bar, the kind that really fizzes in your mouth and makes you tingle, my favourite. Resentfully, I handed it to Pierre. She stuffed it in his mouth in one go, sticking out his tongue and licking the melted parts from around his sticky face, slurping it off his fingers and smiling, pleased. He rubbed his stomach.

"Good food, brown thing good for Pierre." He had a small block on his shirt, he picked it up and shoved it at teddy's sewn on mouth. It stuck there making the material all greasy. I laughed for what seemed the first time in ages.

"Okay, now, do you want to go back to your mommy?"

"No, want to go back to garage." He shook his head furiously, his hair becoming sruffier by the second.

"Well, there are three other options, go to the orphanage."

"NO" he screamed. I put my hand over his mouth, worried that mom might hear.

"Live on the street."

Again, he shook his head. I took my hand away and he asked.

"What is the other one?"

"The other one is go back to your home."

He sat for a moment in thought, bouncing slightly on my new, springy mattress. Finally, after a few minutes he said 

"Home. Pierre and teddy will go home."

I smiled success at long last, I thought. "Come on then, let's go to the police station then."


	4. Chapter 4

****

Chapter Four

"Oh my goodness, it's him, it's really him!" The policeman looked as if he could jump for joy as I told him about Pierre. Of course, he was English, but we had a little trouble before I said I couldn't speak French.

"Well done little girl, we've searched everywhere for him. Where was he?" They talked about Pierre as if he was a mere object.

"He was in my garage" I told them, Pierre constantly tugging at the long strands of my hair as if it was to be a secret.

"Well, we would have never searched in there, congratulations. Well, I guess I should be giving you your 2,000,ooo Euro reward, eh?"

"No, don't worry. I wasn't even looking for him, just stumbled across him."

"Well, can I at least take you name missy? I'm sure Mrs Parrousski will be very grateful."

"Well, okay. My name is Caty, Caty Gasco."

As he scribbled my name down I knelt down to say goodbye to Pierre. Instead, I found myself asking

"So Pierre, why did you run away in the first place?"

He shuffled on his feet.

"Well?" I insisted.

"Because, um, because teddy wanted to."

I knew it was an excuse but I smiled anyhow. He hugged me and teddy hugged me too, well, Pierre forced teddy to hug me. I stood up and headed toward the door.

"Thanks again Miss, you've been a great help" the officer smiled at me.

"My pleasure. Bye Pierre, bye teddy. See you soon." 

As I walked down the street a looked back at the shop. A long limousine had pulled up outside the police station. As I looked closer I could see Pierre kneeling on a chair at the station window, waving. I waved back, feeling tears come to my eyes. I would kinda miss the stubborn little kid; he was cool. I waved one last time and turned on my heel, racing toward home. Mom was gonna kill me if I was late.


	5. Epilogue

****

Epilogue

"Letter for you Caty."

"Yeah, thanks dad." I snatched and envelope from him, glancing at the return address and ripping it open. It read:

__

To Miss .C. Gasco,

I am writing to thank you dearly for finding Pierre. I was in great distress and could not focus. I heard that you declined my offer of reward. I think this is very noble of you and would like to offer it to you one more time. Also, I insist that you come and visit Pierre anytime you wish. He misses you dearly and the gates of out manor are open to you all year round, please drop by whenever you feel like it.

Thank you again.

Yours Sincerely

Sandrine Parrousski

I smiled and pulled my cereal bowl towards me. Maybe France wasn't that bad after all.

Please R&R!


End file.
